<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冰粉 by QxH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645092">冰粉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH'>QxH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>明星徐绑匪鹿<br/>也不算双🌟鹿吧，鹿鹿只是熊有点大（不）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>徐仁宇/陆东植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冰粉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇是南韩知名男演员，一年接一两部名导的片子剩下时间管理自己开的经纪公司的那种演员。<br/>他延展度超高的演技和时而温柔时而凌厉的长相气质圈了很多成熟女士的芳心。<br/>陆东植所在的劳务外派公司为徐仁宇的经纪公司服务，简而言之就是召开各类影视发布会的时候充当现场工作人员。<br/>作为一个毫无特长的一般工作人员，陆东植偶尔能见到忙碌的徐仁宇，不过主要是在他也参与的发布会现场上。这种时候出现的徐仁宇给人一种微妙的距离感，他总是对任何人十分亲切有礼，加上本人气质斯文儒雅，陆东植总是忍不住视线黏在他身上。<br/>作为staff的唯一好处，就是在粉丝都看不到的角落偶尔能很近距离地观察和接近本人。<br/>陆东植在一次发布会上，负责场内引导。这次在后台他离徐仁宇很近，甚至能闻到对方身上令人脸红心跳的香水味。因为两人素不相识，陆东植也不敢搭话，本来就在静默中等待导播给一个出场手势，目送徐仁宇上台就行了。然而不知道谁路过时撞了陆东植一下，他重心不稳，扑倒在徐仁宇怀里。徐仁宇不明就里就被一个青年投怀送抱，他感到两团软儒的东西贴在自己胸前。他心里惊讶，这个男性工作人员身体好柔软。<br/>陆东植被徐仁宇扶着肩膀抬起头，见大明星俊逸的脸在自己面前放大，脸煞时变得通红，对方一脸担忧的问：“没事吧？”陆东植摇摇头说没事。<br/>至此陆东植对徐仁宇的好感更深了。<br/>只是没想到变故突如其来。</p><p>张七星是陆东植出来闯荡首尔结识的第一个拜把子兄弟，两人都在首尔无依无靠。张七星人长得凶神恶煞，干的也是乌七八糟的活儿，他给黑社会高利贷当打手。为人义气的张七星后来证明一颗柔软的心并不能和他的外表匹配，他心软放了某个借了高利贷的夜场小姐一条生路，结果是他必须代替这位小姐接受社会的毒打。<br/>迫不得已，张七星之好怂恿陆东植通过打工的劳务公司绑架一个明星抵债。他算计得很好，很多明星都有黑料，陆东植在公司混了这么多年，肯定知道一些。找一个身价高又有黑料的目标，这样敲诈他们经纪公司一笔就能还债了。当然他们并不会对明星做实际的伤害。<br/>他们敲定了绑架一个叫爱丽丽的女团偶像，她最近单飞成绩瞩目，加上颜值高所以其他团员的粉丝都有所顾忌。陆东植知道其实这个女偶像整张脸都动过刀子。于是计划就是这边陆东植做好徐仁宇电影发布会的工作后，刚好是爱丽丽下了通告的时间，陆东植将人在化妆间迷晕然后当作搬运巨型人偶服的工作人员把人从电视台搬运到车上，然后再电话经纪人勒索钱财。<br/>第一次做绑匪的陆东植在徐仁宇电影发布会上紧张得心不在焉，他没注意到徐仁宇在工作间隙频频观察着自己。<br/>那次陆东植投怀送抱，让徐仁宇注意到了这个经常在发布会出现的小伙子。他细腰翘臀，一张娃娃脸却配着一对上翘的狐狸眼睛。以前这双眼睛似乎经常悄悄偷瞄自己，现在却眼神迷茫地盯着半空中发呆。这让习惯了万人瞩目的徐仁宇心里有一丝不爽，刚好今天通告不怎么满，他决定搞清楚小伙子发呆的原因是什么。<br/>发布会拍照环节结束后，工作人员开始组织现场粉丝退场。徐仁宇没有马上回自己的保姆车，而是站在一个不起眼的角落里确保那个引起他注意的小伙在自己视线范围内。<br/>他发现陆东植结束工作后也没有马上离开电视台，而是走到隔壁摄影棚附近一个写着爱丽丽名牌的休息室，鬼鬼祟祟地开门进去。徐仁宇有点失望，他以为这个可爱的青年是自己的迷弟，结果可能是女团的stalker。<br/>他带着要把人好好教训一顿的心情也进了休息室。<br/>开关门的声音显然让陆东植吓了一跳，他脸色苍白地瞪着徐仁宇，圆圆的眼睛写满了惊愕和疑问。<br/>“你在这里干什么呢？”徐仁宇声音有点冷肃但很轻，就像他以前演过的富二代杀人犯一样。<br/>“……我……我”青年的双眼居然红了。<br/>徐仁宇锁上门，他见青年吓得不轻，走过去轻声问道：“你叫什么名字？是爱丽丽的朋友还是粉丝？”<br/>“我……我是……”陆东植手忙脚乱地想要掩饰自己原本想做的坏事，他在徐仁宇柔和的眼神注视下断断续续说了经过。说完瑟缩地坐在化妆间的椅子上低着头不敢看大明星。<br/>徐仁宇听了这个荒谬绝伦的绑架计划，揉了揉陆东植的卷毛。叹了口气说：“你朋友欠了多少钱？”<br/>“他说大概十亿……”<br/>“那，我把你签到我们公司，那十亿替你朋友还债了，相对应的你必须给我们公司打工并在我们公司出道。”徐仁宇轻描淡写地抛出橄榄枝，陆东植惊讶地抬起头来。他看到大明星真诚但又有些暧昧的眼神，心里满是感激。虽然做艺人是想不到的发展，但陆东植此刻只觉得徐仁宇背后可能长着一对白色翅膀。<br/>“真的吗？！谢谢谢谢！”<br/>徐仁宇掐住那跟想象中无差的细嫩脸颊，说：“先别高兴，你还得满足我一个要求。”</p><p>陆东植的内心有点崩溃，他穿的衣服遮蔽了手臂和大腿却没有遮蔽一双丰满的胸乳和下阴。这藏在爱丽丽化妆间的衣服设计得太恶趣味了，他一边走动，肉茎就会不小心和大腿内侧的布料摩擦。暴露皮肤缺少日晒显得白皙细嫩，这让他步伐越来越小，会阴随着步伐感到空虚，似乎渴望着摩擦。<br/>长着翅膀的徐仁宇盯着陆东植的目光好像要吃人。<br/>他一上来就把人圈在怀里，用两只大拇指按揉着他的嫩红的乳头，这让陆东植敏感地倒抽了一口气。陆东植刚想开口阻止就被徐仁宇吻住了，他的舌头顶开他的嘴巴钻进去把他搅得口水涟涟。他胸前的两点像淫欲的开关，徐仁宇越是揉蹭它们就变得越红肿发硬，连带着陆东植暴露在空气中的肉棒也欢快地顶着徐仁宇同样坚硬而发热的部位。<br/>他们亲吻的水声让陆东植像整个脑袋泡温水里晕乎乎的，唇舌发热的空隙，徐仁宇的双手在陆东植的身上游走。等到两人的嘴巴终于分开，陆东植一脸迷醉地趴在绑架对象的怀里，徐仁宇的男性自尊对此感到非常满足。他低头轻咬刚才被玩得通红的乳粒，粗糙的舌苔刮擦着陆东植柔软的乳晕，这让陆东植舒服得绷直了大腿。红艳的乳晕泛着水光，但刚才被咬的乳头不禁感到有些空虚。他不满地挺了挺胸，将乳蒂送到男人嘴边。徐仁宇意味深长地说：“看看你奶头会不会产奶”说着吞下整颗乳粒在嘴里用舌头大力挤压，平时鲜少被关照过的地方被大力允吸，陆东植情不自禁地发出细碎又勾人的呻吟。他的胸乳因为情欲而涨大，被男人用手拨弄而荡出乳波，中间的红蕊也因为唇舌的玩弄而湿漉漉地挺立着。“嗯啊……不要玩了......等下要射了…….”<br/>徐仁宇听着青年苦恼的求饶觉得很有意思。他圆润的屁股被材质有些硬的裤袜束缚着，男人一只手从柔软的会阴那探进去，整个手掌向下滑动在湿黏的股缝里找到了湿淋淋的小洞。他将手指伸进去按压到某个凸起，陆东植的肉芽便稀沥沥地射出浓稠的牛奶。白色的液体射出后点缀在陆东植胸腹间，就好像刚刚真的产奶了，体验着高潮的人红了眼圈双眼失神。徐仁宇趁着人迷糊一举进入陆东植的体内。涨满的内壁又痒又痛，让他夹紧了身上人线条紧凑，不停耸动的腰腹，直到里面被射满了精液。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>